norn9fandomcom-20200222-history
Norn 9: Norn and Nornette
Norn 9: Norn and Nornette (NORN9 ノルン＋ノネット Norn9 Norun+Nonetto?) is an otome game for PlayStation Portable. It was developed by Otomate and published by Idea Pactory. The game was originally going to be launched on May 23, 2013, but its release was delayed one week. An anime adaptation was announced along with a PlayStation Vita port, entitled Norn9: Var Commons, which was released on December 11, 2014.2 A fandisk titled NORN9 Last Era was released on April 2, 2015. Plot The story takes place a little in the future. Guided by one particular song, young elementary-schooler Sorata Suzuhara, from theHeisei Era, is warped through a time skip to an unfamiliar place that looks much like the towns from the Meiji or Taishō period from his textbooks. In this world, he meets three young ladies and nine young men and joins them on a journey aboard the mysterious Norn ship, a giant globe that floats in midair. Characters Protaganist Sorata Suzuhara (鈴原 空汰 Suzuhara Sorata?) : Voiced by: Atsushi Abe : 12 years old. The male protagonist of the game. He comes from the Heisei Era. He's warped to the past, upon hearing a mysterious song. Heroines There are three available heroines that can be played as, if the player did not want to choose to play as Sorata. And each have three different men by their sides. Koharu (こはる?) : Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura : 17 years old. A pink-haired girl. She does not remember her own name because people mock and call her a monster. The name she goes by was given to her by an unknown man who turned out to be Kakeru's father. She has the ability to manipulate fire and is an ignorant and fearless heroine. Koharu has less knowledge, so she always noted everything. She always wants to be friends with everyone. Mikoto Kuga (久我 深琴 Kuga Mikoto?) : Voiced by: Ayahi Takagaki : 18 years old. A long black-haired girl. Calm and mature, have a strong sense in responsibility and taking care of others. Because her feelings to protect everyone is too strong, she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She always thinks that she's the one who can protect everyone and responsible for that. But as the journey continues, that thought begins to change. She has the ability to create force fields (結界 kekkai?). Nanami Shiranui (不知火 七海 Shiranui Nanami?) : Voiced by: Asami Seto : 16 years old. The youngest heroine with short wavy blue hair. Despite a seemingly quiet personality, she has high physical ability and is a talented kunoichi (female ninja). She has a dark past and seems to hate her own ability, which is to erase other people's memories. This makes her always try not to get too close with other people, so that she won't get hurt when she has to makes them forget something, or even about her. Her ability makes her relationship dynamics with her three men interesting but complicated. Category:Games